Unrequited
by FutureTVwriter
Summary: 5 mini Carby fics! Please Read and Review!


**Unrequited**

Author's Note: got the idea from the awesome piper maru duchovny.

5 little song inspired Abby/Carter ficlets.

The Rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Make sure to include the song name/artist

* * *

**Who Says You Can't Go Home—Bon Jovi and Sugarland**

He got off the plane and quickly retrieved his luggage from the carousel. He hailed a cab and for a reason unbeknownst to him the first address that came to mind was hers. Standing outside her apartment door he was overwhelmed with a sense of doubt about his presence there. He had run away after all, she might not be too thrilled to see him, especially at this time of night. Before he knew it the key was in the door and he was entering the apartment. Walking gently on the wood floors so as not to disturb her he entered her bedroom and noticed that she was sleeping on his side of the bed. The gentle moonlight against her skin made her even more beautiful to him. He knelt down in front of her and gently squeezed her shoulder to wake her. She looked up at him, sleepy eyed and confused. "Carter," she yawned…You're home," she stated without a hint of resentment. "Yes," he replied with a smile plastered across his face. "Well don't just stand there," she continued, "come to bed."

**Alright—Darius Rucker**

Carter lay in bed in his modest Chicago condominium. Rejecting the Carter Family Fortune was one of the hardest, and best, choices that John Truman Carter III had ever made. Who needed the fancy parties, the mansions, the headache. More money, more problems was his philosophy nowadays. Besides, he had everything he needed. Abby was sleeping soundly beside him and their daughter lay dreaming down the hall with their faithful dog Buster at the foot of her bed. They would be taking her and her friends to Millennium Park tomorrow morning but there were no rented out ice rinks in her future. He didn't want that for her. For the first time in his life Carter felt normal, like everyone else, with nothing to be ashamed for or guilty about. He was just an everyday family man who got to work all day with his beautiful wife at a hospital that was a second home to him. Yeah, John Carter's life had definitely turned out quite alright.

**Bruised but Not Broken—Joss Stone**

A letter. That's all their relationship was worth to him? A simple letter ending the whole ordeal, as if it were some business transaction. She thought he was her knight in shining armor, the answer to all her problems and wasted prayers, but it turned out that the powers that be just had something against her. What was it? The smoking at the ripe old age of 11? The stealing just to get by when her mother was otherwise disposed? The alcoholism? Whatever it was she thought she had paid her dues. Wasn't Richard enough as far as the bad relationship department? Apparently not. Whatever the case this milestone just served to make her just that much more jaded, that much more sarcastic, and that much more distrusting of anything good in life.

**Only one Who Knows—Arctic Monkeys**

They sat quietly together at the AA/NA meeting before work; this had become their semi daily routine. Sponsors of opposite sexes were strongly discouraged and now they realized why. They had since gotten separate sponsors of the same sex but it was still nice to be with someone who knew exactly how you felt about your specific vice. Who knew your deepest weakness and could relate and not shy away from a discussion about. Well that was a good thing when both parties were on the wagon, otherwise it could be a major problem as they had come to find out in the past. Maybe that was why their relationship could be both volatile and peaceful. Their inner vices presented themselves at opposite times and couldn't help but emerging in harsh statements and rash actions. In any case, for the time being, it was nice to be able to go home with someone who knew exactly what you were going through, your worst trait, and still love you.

**Heard the World-OAR**

He wanted to travel to another continent to retrieve the body of a coworker who had died as a result of the situation in said continent. In her mind he was, in a word, crazy. How could he leave her when the one thing she specifically asked of him was not to leave her, ever. He promised. Had held her in his arms and promised to always be there knowing full well how hard it was for her to trust anyone. She had told Luka not to go there and had pretty much forbidden Carter from going. Was he doing this to spite her? Using it as an excuse to end their relationship? Or did he genuinely feel that it was his duty to collect Luka's body. She would never know, all she knew was that he was leaving her, possibly forever, putting himself in danger, and going into an unknown world of danger and violence Americans could only picture in their worst nightmares.


End file.
